With the increase of prices for energy, many industries have revisited their power consumption so as to find solutions to reduce their energy consumption. In the past, many electrical and electronic systems were designed without much consideration to energy consumption. As some of these electrical and electronic systems come to their life end, they are being replaced with systems with lesser energy consumptions.
In various areas such as video broadcast industry and telecommunication industry, the electronic systems used are composed of frames in which multiple electronic components, also called pluggable units, are inserted in and plugged thereto. The general approach used to reduce energy consumption in these areas has been to add to the frames an energy controlling unit. The energy controlling unit monitors the overall energy consumption, and when some of the pluggable units are in idle state, reduces the energy provided. Although this approach is not convenient and efficient. First, to be able to determine when the pluggable units are in idle state, the energy controlling unit must be adapted for monitoring the state of those pluggable units. Various types of pluggable units, from different manufacturers with various proprietary characteristics may be plugged within a single frame, rendering it nearly impossible for a manufacturer of the energy controlling unit to monitor all possibilities of pluggable units. Thus the energy controlling unit typically controls energy consumption of a portion of the pluggable units, and not all. In addition, to perform such monitoring, the energy controlling unit must itself consume energy. Finally, the installation and maintenance of the energy controlling unit in proper functioning with the various pluggable units is tedious and costly, as it requires additional work from a technician.
For those reasons, there is a need for a device that alleviates the aforementioned problems.